A Little Death
by Arktosphonos
Summary: Max wants a picture of Chloe, but she's not willing to be a model.


"Wait. Hold on," Max says, pressing the flat of her hand against Chloe's stomach. She pushed against her girlfriend in a silent signal to get off, hoping Chloe would take the hint.

"Are you okay, Max?" Chloe asks, pausing in her attempt at pulling the brunette's jeans off. Worry colors her tone, sending Max's heart racing at just how concerned the older girl seemed about her comfort. It's... endearing to know she's this treasured by Chloe. Although she was a punk, Chloe always made sure to let Max know she would never push past the limits given.

"I need to take a picture," Max explains. Her fingers graze over the hypersensitive flesh of Chloe's areola, causing the skin to pucker and harden from her touch. "It'll just take a moment."

Chloe adheres to the brunette's demand, lifting herself off the smaller girl and scooting further down Max's body to rest on her thighs. Crossing her arms beneath her bare chest, Chloe sticks her lower lip out in the most childish manner, only to have a pair of lips settle over her own in a quick, gentle kiss.

"I promise, Chloe, this is the last one," Max whines after breaking the kiss.

"Max," Chloe sighs, frustrated that her girlfriend once again wanted another picture. She had dozens of pictures of Chloe already; surely they could get through one night of sex without having to stop so she could play the part of the model.

A hiss of breath greets the cold air as Max gently takes Chloe's hardened nipple into her mouth and laves it with her tongue, teeth scraping the skin ever-so slightly. In the back of her mind, Max dimly registers the fact that the blue-haired punk is grinding against her thigh, desperately seeking friction.

Nails rake against her scalp as she mouths at Chloe's breast, alternating between soft licks and rough bites. Fingers pull her close and she can feel Chloe's warm breath wash over her as she desperate tries to stifle her cries of pleasure as Max teases her.

"You're playing dirty tonight, Caulfield," Chloe groans, breath hitching at the end as Max releases her breast with an audible 'pop'. Teeth catch her lower lip, chewing at the frayed edge before she grips Max's face in her hands and pulls the smaller girl up for a kiss.

Max hums against her girlfriends mouth, easily allowing Chloe to control the kiss. She still tastes of the pizza the two ate earlier, as well as the cheap beer Chloe snuck in, and underneath all those layers of pizza, alcohol, and cigarettes was a flavor that was just indescribably Chloe, and it only made Max thirsty for more.

By the time the two girls part, they're breathless, doing little more than resting their foreheads against one another and stroking each other's face as they try to regulate their breathing once again. It's perfect, and Max needs to capture this moment before it leaves.

"Fine," Chloe says, finally breaking the silence.

Max startles slightly at Chloe's voice, arms instinctively wrapping around the other girl's waist as her heart stutters in her chest.

"You can take a picture- but only one!" Chloe says, nipping lightly at Max's lip before wriggling out of the brunette's hold and climbing further up onto the bed.

Casting a wry look back, Chloe makes sure to shake her ass as she saunters towards the top of the bed. It doesn't take much to get Max to blush, and that little move has her practically glowing, which only makes Chloe snicker at how adorable her girlfriend is.

Flopping down onto the mattress, Chloe rests her hands against her stomach and begins tracing patterns against her skin in a sensuous manner. In the glow of the moonlight, she was sure she looked sexy as fuck in this moment. Sure, she knew Max wanted a more relaxed, casual pose, but it was always fun to tease the poor girl first. Even though she hated posing, it was fun watching Max get all angry. She was cute when she was angry.

"You know I don't want you like that," Max sighed as she climbed off the bed to get her camera.

Fingers splay across Chloe's belly, inching their way down until they rested at the top of her panties as she tossed Max a coy grin.

"How do you want me, Max?" She asked, voice dropping several octaves in an attempt to rile the other girl up once again. "On my hands and knees like last time?"

Max stumbles at that, tripping over the mess that litters Chloe's floor.

"Shit!" She curses, just managing to catch the back of the chair before she face planted into Chloe's desk. "Holy fuck, Chloe."

Even in the dark of the night, Chloe could see the blush that coated Max's face and neck, and she can't help but push just a little bit more.

Letting her hand delve lower, past the waistband of her panties, Chloe starts stroking the slick folds of her sex, letting out soft breaths. She can feel Max's eyes on her, can hear the ragged intake of air through her mouth and all it does it turn her on more.

"Max," Chloe moans her girlfriend's name, hips bucking upwards as she brushes against her clit. Throwing her head back, a loud groan slips past her lips as she arches off the bed.

She can hear the brunette wheeze as she watches her, and she can't suppress the smile that plays along the corners of her lips. But pleasure starts blurring her mind, making everything hazy, and it's within moments that Max is a mere background thought.

She can hear the soft sound of a zipper being pulled, then the slight rustle of clothes falling to the floor. The bed shifts, and Chloe knows she's won this round.

"Ah-ah," The older girl chides, removing her fingers from her panties with a shudder. Sitting up, she's greeted by dark blue eyes, hungry and full of desire. Pressing the damp digits against Max's mouth, she audibly groans as a wet tongue snakes out to lap at the wetness that clings to her. "You have to wait."

A sharp nip to one of the digits lets Chloe know Max isn't in the mood for games, but as the brunette slides her tongue around Chloe's finger, sucking it into her mouth and sucking lightly, it's obvious Max is curious to know what she has in store for her.

Prying open Max's mouth, Chloe kisses her with abandon, tugging the smaller girl forward and pressing against her. It seems the little show really did rile the poor girl up, if the way Max moved against her gave any indication. Her current state of undress also helped hint to Chloe that a photo op was all but forgotten.

Fingers danced along Max's hipbones, skirting lower until Chloe cupped the girl's damp sex, parting the puffy folds in order to seek out that small nodule of pleasure.

"Chloe!" Max screeches, breaking the kiss to bury her face into Chloe's neck, panting softly against the damp skin there as she rocked against her girlfriend's hand.

"Hush, baby, I've got you," Chloe whispers, tugging Max further into her lap.

The thready whine that broke free from the smaller girl only encouraged Chloe to continue her slow torment, taking her time exploring her partner before easing two fingers inside Max's tight passage. The resulting, garbled moan was music to Chloe's ears, and the nails that dug into her shoulders the applause. She loved when Max let her inhibitions drop and allowed herself to be consumed by her pleasure.

Max could do little more than moan her lover's name as she rode against Chloe's hand. She was a twitchy, squirming mess and loved every second of it. Only Chloe could leave her feeling so vulnerable, yet so cherished at the same time.

"Chloe-" Max says, spreading her legs farther apart. "I'm- Fuck, I think I'm gonna-"

Taking that as her cue to help Max reach her climax, Chloe gently pressed the smaller girl back onto the bed. Removing her fingers, Chloe wiped her hand clean using the sheets before positioning herself on her stomach between Max's splayed legs.

"You're so cute, Max," Chloe coos, letting her warm breath wash over Max's sex. The corners of her lips pulled up into a grin as she watched the brunette shudder at the intimacy of the situation. "I love it when you get like this: all splayed out and wanting me..."

Long fingers entwined themselves into messy blue hair, tugging at the strands in an effort to get Chloe to continue and to stop her monologuing. Spreading her legs further apart, Max made it more apparent in what she wanted from her girlfriend.

"Say it," Chloe sing-songed, pressing open mouthed kissed to the inside of Max's thighs as she traced the head of the smaller girl's clit with her index finger.

Max bucked forward, desperate for her lover's touch, her kiss, anything she could give her. Heat rose to her face at the demand, as she knew Chloe would continue to only tease her as long as she kept quiet.

"Chloe..." Max whines, giving Chloe's blue hair one final pull. A soft giggle was the only answer given and it's with a reluctant sigh Max continues. "P-please fuck me."

A warm mouth encircles her clit as an eager tongue laps against it. Max's vision goes white at the sudden sensation and she bites back a scream as she feels herself beings stretched once again by Chloe's fingers. The dual sensation is toe curling, and it takes little time for Max to reach her peak once more as Chloe plays her body like a well known instrument.

It's with a scream of Chloe's name that Max finds herself on the peak, teetering over the edge before going into a sudden free-fall. Her thighs clench around her lover's head, holding her tightly in place as she comes down from her sex induced high, fingers still entwined in Chloe's messy hair.

When she comes back down to Earth, she flops listlessly onto the mattress, too sore and sated to do little more than groan in appreciation for Chloe's spectacular work.

"Wowzer," Max groans as Chloe removes her fingers, arm flopping limply besides her in a weak effort to signal for her girlfriend to come closer.

The action is noticed and she quickly finds herself wrapped up in Chloe's arms, gentle kisses being rained down against her face as she basks in the afterglow.

"Soooo, do you still want that picture?" Chloe asks, earning herself a light swat to the arm. Totally worth it.


End file.
